


Homecoming

by fab_fan



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Minor Violence, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: "I was sixteen; we were drifting west that spring across the Cession. Undetected, we were good at that, until we weren't. We found different dodger families, sleepy towns all over the Dust Bowl. We got new names, I was starting school." - Scylla, Season 1 Episode 10.What if Scylla and Raelle met before Fort Salem?
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 23
Kudos: 158





	Homecoming

Raelle sat on the back of the tailgate, legs swinging back and forth in tiny arcs as she picked listlessly at the already half peeled off label hanging precariously to the bottle in her hands. She stared down at it, ignoring the chaos going on around her. The bonfire, a giant burning pile of sticks and far too much gasoline, roared like an inferno, its scorching spindly flaming fingers reaching up into the sky, nearly overtaking the stars shining down on them. The handfuls of teenagers milled about, some with cans in hand, others with bottles, talking and laughing. An upbeat twangy country tune screeched out from one of the nearby haphazardly parked cars, doors dented and the front a different color than the back, radio crackling like the fire but with static instead of spitting embers.

Wetting her lips, she lifted the bottle to her mouth and took a heavy swallow, blinking as the cold beer rolled down the back of her throat and hit her empty stomach, causing her head to get a bit woozy and the sight of the flames to dance like dreamy demons to the toe tapping beat.

She didn’t know why she was there. Why she wasted her time trekking out to the party that was far enough away she might end up passed out sleeping under the moon in one of the empty lots on the way back home.

Wasn’t like people talked to her much anyway.

Sure, some would give her a friendly nod. Say hi to the lacrosse player, but no one really wanted to hang out with the witch. Not, at least, until everyone was a couple bottles and a shot in, and some of the girls didn’t mind that the lips pressed against their belly belonged to someone who could do what they saw as the impossible with a few chants and a bit of concentration.

Someone who was going to be gone as soon as she turned eighteen and took the oath that was required of her.

The girl with the dad who no one invited over for a beer and the mom who was always gone, deployed to some far off place.

As long as she helped them win lacrosse games and kept her head down, and maybe offered to fix a broken bone or a bad scrape here or there, she was fine by them. 

But, they weren’t best friends.

Twisting the bottle in her hand, thumb rubbing the last of the peel off, a bit of the sticky residue tainting her skin, she took another swallow. She was so stupid, showing up here.

Especially when she didn’t want any of the girls swaying their hips, jeans tight enough they must’ve been painted on, as they flirted with whoever was close enough and cute enough. 

It was even stupider to think the girl she did want would even show up.

_Raelle gripped the strap of her backpack, idly running the pad of her thumb along the edge of the duct tape holding the threadbare strings in place. She paused, spotting the brunette at her locker, quietly plucking out various textbooks and sliding them into her canvas messenger bag, heedless of the people flitting around her, the bell having rung and everyone rushing to leave the prison known as a high school as fast as possible._

_Taking a moment, Raelle stood there and watched her. Studied the way she pushed her long hair behind an adorable ear, fingers graceful and strong, revealing a perfect jaw and gorgeous face. Eyes a color of blue that Raelle couldn’t help but think was the prettiest shade she’d ever seen, darted to the inside of the locker, making sure she’d grabbed everything she would need before leaving for the day. Clad in a knitted sweater with sleeves that rolled down to cover her knuckles if she wanted and winsome lips that made the sweetest smile that somehow always had Raelle’s heart skipping a beat and her tongue get tied up like someone had stuck peanut butter and molasses to the roof of her mouth, she was like a princess among peasants._

_As the click of the locker shutting echoed in the rapidly emptying hallway, Raelle inhaled deeply and forced her legs to move, one step forward, then another. Her sneakers squeaked on the linoleum floor, the battered footwear in need of another strip or two of tape. As she drew closer, the other girl glanced over at her._

_And smiled._

_Raelle felt her heart skip and nearly tripped._

_“Hi.” Scylla greeted, turning to face the blonde fully. She casually leaned a shoulder against the locker, eyes twinkling like candlelight on a cold dark night as she nonchalantly tucked a hand into the front pocket of her high waisted jeans. “Fancy seeing you here.”_

_“Hey, beautiful.” Raelle grinned crookedly._

_Goddess, she was gorgeous._

_Scylla looked her over, taking in the faded old t-shirt and baggy jacket, dark blue jeans with a hole in one knee, the thin threads of denim slowly unwinding bit by bit as time ticked on. “Don’t you usually have practice right now?”_

_“Yeah, but since we won yesterday, Coach gave us the night off.” A very welcome way to end the week. Friday practices were the worst._

_“Oh?” Scylla smirked as Raelle stopped in front of her, “What are you going to do with all this free time, champ?”_

_Raelle shrugged, “Not sure. Thought I might ask if I could walk a pretty girl home.”_

_“How chivalrous.”_

_“Papa taught me to open doors and walk pretty girls home.”_

_“What else did he teach you?” Their hands slowly drifted together, fingers lacing._

_“Always offer to carry her books for her.”_

_Scylla’s eyebrow quirked up teasingly, “Are you going to offer her your letterman jacket, too, and take her out for a malt? Swing by the sock hop and have her home before dark?”_

_“I was thinking more about a slice of pizza and the bag of cookies I know she keeps stashed in her room, but we can hit the sock hop, too. As long as I get first and last dance.”_

_“You get all the dances.” Scylla rolled her eyes but tugged Raelle into her, brushing their lips together, “I never should have told you about those cookies.”_

_Raelle kissed her back, smiling as Scylla quickly dove back in for a second taste, “The perils of inviting me up to your room.”_

_Scylla kissed her cheek, mouth trickling over to her ear, “Worth it.”_

_Raelle shivered at the whispered words, gulping as Scylla pulled back, eyes shining. Clearing her throat, she tilted her head and stepped back, dorkily offering her elbow, “May I escort the pretty lady home?”_

_Scylla rolled her eyes but took her arm, not hiding the charmed grin, “You may.”_

_As they began to meander out of the school, Raelle reluctantly asked, “Where’s your boyfriend?”_

_“He’s not my boyfriend,” Scylla sighed, “And he said he had to stay late. Something about Algebra.”_

_“Does Porter know that?” she huffed, reaching out and pushing the door open, unhooking their arms and guiding Scylla out with a gentle hand to her lower back. The boy was usually hovering around like a grumpy stalker._

_Scylla shot her a look._

_Catching it, Raelle shrugged, “I know. Childhood friend. Doesn’t get out much. Sucks at making friends.”_

_“You kissing me like you were about to take me in the middle of the hallway Monday might have also fully staked your claim.”_

_“I wasn’t staking a claim.” Raelle grumbled. “Just missed you. I didn’t see you all weekend.”_

_Scylla nudged her, “Admit it, Collar. You tried to feel me up before first period.”_

_“I did not.”_

_She totally did._

_“Sure.”_

_“Hey,” Raelle slid in front of her, forcing Scylla to stop walking. She gently took Scylla’s hands, swinging them softly between them as she searched for the right words to say, “I know we’re taking it slow. Which is fine. More than fine. We can go as fast or as slow as you want. And, I get that this isn’t easy for you. That you think you’re going to be gone soon.”_

_Dodgers always left._

_Disappeared._

_“But,” Raelle continued gingerly, “I like you. A lot. And, I want to be with you. However long I can. If that’s two minutes or two years or a lifetime, I’m here. Ok? I’m with you. I understand you’re friends with Porter. That you two have grown up together. That’s fine. I’m happy you’ve always had someone there for you. It’s just...sometimes he looks at you like...he’s angry. Or something.” She shrugged helplessly, “I just worry, sometimes.”_

_Scylla, lips trembling, leaned in and kissed her, swallowing the relieved sigh Raelle let out as she kissed her back. As they slowly split apart, Scylla rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s, “I like you, too. A lot.”_

_“Cool. Great.” Raelle sniffed, chuckling shyly under her breath._

_“I don’t want to be with anyone but you.” Scylla’s voice was rough with suppressed emotion._

_Raelle caught her lips in another kiss, slipping her arms around her waist and hugging her close._

Raelle tilted the now empty beer bottle from side to side, watching the firelight reflect off the brown glass. Hearing giggles and feeling bodies stumble by her, most likely some drunken couple on their way to the backseat of a nearby car, she shook her head at herself.

What was she doing there?

Hopping off the truck, she wobbled slightly, the alcohol hitting her harder than it normally would, and staggered forward, weaving between rowdy students and empty half smashed cans littering the ground until the party was far behind her, nothing but the sound of crickets and her own thoughts to keep her company. 

She didn’t care. Even preferred it.

She’d always liked taking late night walks. Letting the soothing sounds of the natural world chase away the problems of her life. Act like a balm after receiving another letter from her mom, after reading words telling her she missed her but wouldn’t be home soon. Knowing that, when she did return home, she’d be gone again before the mud could dry on her boots. The calmness a respite from a house where her dad sometimes would stare at photos of his wife when he thought Raelle wasn’t around, would drink himself into a stupor and, when it got really bad, would stare at pictures of Raelle, a sadness in his eyes that she knew stemmed from him already saying goodbye. They both acted like it wasn’t true. That things were normal. Most days, they got away with it. Went about their lives, cooking meals, watching television, doing chores and helping Edwin keep the small auto shop he owned open. Some days, though, they would go into town and someone would sneer at the witch. The half breed. Some days, a commercial, Sarah Alder’s regal features prominently displayed, would pop up in between shows. The General reciting prose about how the military was strong and just and good.

Onward to glory.

Sometimes, Raelle wondered what Scylla and her parents went through. 

What it was like to see those things. To hide. To not reveal who you really were.

She knew it ate at her girlfriend. Made her girlfriend’s family be always one step towards leaving. 

Put a timer neither wanted on their relationship.

Made them have to fight to even get this far together.

But, Raelle didn’t care. She didn’t care that her mom was overseas while Scylla’s was at home. Was actually happy for Scylla. That she didn’t have to miss her mom like Raelle did. Raelle knew what it was like to love someone serving. The toll it took. What the army stole and never gave back. She knew the propaganda bullshit Alder spewed on those commercials wasn’t all true. She knew it because she saw the devastation in her mom’s eyes the last time she was home. 

Raelle wished she could make it so Scylla and the Bennets didn’t have to be scared anymore.

Sometimes, Raelle wondered what it would be like if she went with them.

Stumbling out of the woods and onto the paved road, Raelle swung herself around, marching down the empty street. If a car drove by, she’d stick a thumb out.

No cars ever drove by.

Raelle rubbed her hands together, eyes squinting in thought.

What would it be like to run? To live in hiding? She knew people talked about her. Treated her differently. Sometimes, if they thought she was a civilian, they would go up to her. But, once they knew she was a witch, half the time she had to assure them she wasn’t a dodger, that she was too young to enlist still. 

One time, someone almost called the military police on her, not believing she wasn’t supposed to be in uniform.

It was one of the scariest moments of her life.

Her dad, normally sweet and kind, almost attacked the man shouting at Raelle.

She wondered if that had ever happened to Scylla.

If she had ever been found out. Her parents found out.

She hoped not.

She hoped they never were.

She hoped they stayed. They settled down. Scylla finished school with Raelle. Raelle would go to her graduation, because Scylla was a year ahead of her, and they’d celebrate while Scylla decided what she wanted to do with her life. They all could be happy. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet could have cookouts with her dad, and her mom could meet Scylla when she finally returned home.

Maybe she could write to Scylla after she took the oath. 

Maybe she was crazy for even thinking Scylla would want to be with her that long. Be with someone who joined.

_“It’s slavery, Raelle.” Scylla frowned, eyes hard, “We’re forced to fight. They don’t give us a choice. If we don’t want to, we have to run. Hide.”_

_Raelle peered over at the other girl, the brunette’s jaw working as she glared down at the book in her lap. Licking her lips, Raelle slowly reached out, touching her girlfriend’s bent knee._

_Scylla looked over at her, “We shouldn’t have to give up our lives for people who don’t care about us. Don’t like us. We should have a choice. We shouldn’t have to give up everything to fight stupid wars that have nothing to do with us. They take our lives whether we join or not.”_

_Raelle rubbed her knee, a warm palm landing on top of her hand. Fingers splayed across her own._

Her thoughts died away as she found herself in front of a house, most of the lights turned off, window shades down and no car out front.

It looked empty.

It always looked empty. 

It was small. Ranch style. One story with a little one car garage attached. It wasn’t sparkly new, but the upkeep was a lot better than some of the other houses around. 

Better than Raelle’s out closer to the county line.

Licking her lips, throat suddenly dry and scratchy, Raelle fisted her hands. With a deep breath, she marched forward, eyes roaming the little plot of land. 

How was she supposed to get Scylla’s attention without waking up the whole street?

Without waking up her parents?

As she reached the little path leading up to the front door, she stopped, surveying the area. Maybe if she went around back. Went to Scylla’s room and knocked on the window. That made sense. But, what if Scylla was asleep? She shouldn’t wake her up, should she?

This was stupid.

She should leave Scylla alone. Talk to her tomorrow.

But, she wanted to talk to her now. 

Make sure Scylla wasn’t mad at her. Make sure Scylla knew she wasn’t mad.

It was a stupid fight, anyways.

The stupidest.

Except for that time Porter tried to tell her she should get Scylla a bag of skittles instead of swedish fish and sour patch worms the day Scylla wasn’t feeling well.

Was he an idiot?

Or the time he tried to tell her Scylla drank her coffee with cream and sugar.

She drank tea.

Folding her arms across her chest, Raelle frowned.

At least she kicked his ass during the pickup lacrosse match the other day. 

Deciding the best course of action was to go around and see if Scylla was awake, but not actually wake her if she was sleeping, especially since she had been studying for her trig exam and had been tired, Raelle started to move.

She got two steps before a voice called out, “Raelle?”

Freezing, Raelle closed her eyes before spinning around, feet wobbling at the sudden change in direction, “Mrs. Bennet. Hi.”

Mrs. Bennet, short like her daughter but with long curly hair and glasses over warm brown eyes that reminded Raelle of honey and chocolate, stood on the tiny stoop, clad in pajamas and a slightly tattered robe. She raised an eyebrow, much like her daughter did, at the young blonde, “It’s two in the morning, Raelle.”

“Oh. Is it?” she tried to smile charmingly.

The mother’s other eyebrow rose.

Raelle unconsciously clasped her hands together in front of her, rubbing them anxiously, “I was...out...for a walk...and…”

The older witch shook her head fondly and waved at her, “Come on in. Quickly now.”

Raelle blinked before scurrying up, darting into the warm home. 

Mrs. Bennet gave one look up and down the street before closing the door and re-locking it.

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” Raelle shuffled her feet. “I…”

“It’s not safe for you to be out this late, Raelle.” she chastised. “Come on, take your coat off. Does your father know where you are?”

Probably not, “Yes.”

Her face told Raelle her lie fell flat, “You’ll call him in the morning.” She gestured, “Shoes, please. Jacket, too.”

“Ma’am?”

“You’re staying here, tonight. I’m not going to let you wander off this late into who knows what.” 

“I’ll be fine. I…”

“Coat. Shoes.” 

Raelle quickly toed off her sneakers, shrugging out of her jacket.

She recognized that tone.

The woman easily took the coat, neatly hanging it in the tiny closet near the door, “My husband is still asleep, so, please, try to keep it down. Scylla might still be awake. You know how my daughter is.” She double checked the lock on the door, “And, we’ve told you no more of this ma’am and sir stuff. We’d both like it if you’d call us Miles and Celia.”

“Ok.” Raelle rocked on her heels, “I’m sorry for waking you, Mrs. Bennet...Celia...ma’am.” 

She pinned Raelle down with a look that was somehow gentle and warning. The look only a parent could give, “We care about you, Raelle. You may be dating my daughter, but you are also a good kid. You’re always welcome here. We’d appreciate it if you called, first. Or, showed up before midnight.”

“Got it.”

“Good.” she patted her shoulder, “You know where Scylla’s room is.”

Raelle nodded, but didn’t move.

Noticing, the older woman smiled at her, “Scylla was upset earlier. Wouldn’t talk about it with me or her father.”

Raelle felt like she’d been punched in the gut. It must have shown on her face because a hand rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

“I’m sure whatever it is, if you talk about it with her, she’ll listen. My husband and I are not the only ones who like having you around. Though, in the morning, I’m sure he’ll want to play catch or something. I hope you are ok indulging an old man with his flights of lacrosse fancy.”

“Of course. Anytime. I do it with my dad, too.” 

“I’m sure you do.” she pushed her toward the bedrooms, “Have a good night, sweetie. There are towels in the linen closet if you want to take a shower, and I believe there’s a spare toothbrush in one of the bathroom drawers. Try to get some sleep.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Bennet.” she carefully picked her way down the hall, stopping as she reached the door to Scylla’s room. She paused, taking a few breaths before lifting her hand and knocking.

A few moments later, the door swung open. A cutely rumpled teenager, hair in a ponytail and short nintendo shirt riding up her belly, frowned at the interruption. The lamps were on, Scylla preferring the softer light of lamps to overpowering overhead beams, and an ancient looking book was open on the bed.

Scylla must have been reading.

She liked reading.

“Raelle?” Scylla asked, confused.

“Hi,” Raelle meekly greeted.

“What are you doing here?” Scylla tugged her into her room, shutting the door, “How did you get in?”

“Your mom.” Raelle replied.

“Raelle…”

“I’m sorry.” Raelle blurted out. She grimaced, exhaling loudly at the startled look on her girl’s face. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

“What did you say earlier that you’re sorry for?” Scylla asked cautiously. 

Raelle closed her eyes remembering their confrontation. What had started out so great had turned to the both of them walking away. Opening her eyes, she spoke earnestly, “I’m not sorry I asked you to homecoming. I really wanted to go with you. I thought it’d be fun. I could get all fancy for you, and you’d look so beautiful. I'd probably hurt myself trying to open a door, but we could dance and drink spiked punch and have a good time.”

“Raelle,”

“But, I get that you don’t want to go. And, that’s fine.” She waved her hand, “It wasn’t about homecoming, Scyl. I don’t care about that. I just want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too, Raelle.”

“I know. I get that. And, I’m sorry if I was pushy or whatever. I said your pace, and I meant it.” She worried her hands, twisting the ring on her finger, “I don’t want to go to homecoming, ok? So, will you not go to homecoming with me?”

Scylla frowned, not following.

Raelle shook out the nerves in her fingers and stepped up to her, taking her hand, “I want to go on a date with you. How about, we get dressed up. And, instead of going to some lame school dance, we go out? I can snag this bottle of wine our neighbors gave us, and we can go down to the lake. We can do our own thing. I like doing our own thing better, anyway.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to go with you…”

“It’s that there’s a ton of people and who knows what could happen.” Raelle finished for her. “I know I seemed mad earlier, but I’m not. I promise.” She squeezed her hand, “I want to do something special with you. For you. Because, you’re special to me. You’re the most important thing in the world, to me, Scyl.” 

Scylla chuckled, “You just want to see me in a fancy dress.”

“Busted.”

Scylla leaned forward, kissing her, “You mean everything to me, too.”

“So, you’ll go? We’ll do it? You and me. Our own party.”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Great.” Raelle grinned, “Cool.”

“Yeah.” Scylla beamed. 

Raelle bit her lip, “You are so pretty right now, and I really need to kiss you again.”

“Then kiss me.” 

Raelle looked at her. Drank her in. Every freckle. Every lock of hair and speckle of blue in her eyes. Ever so slowly she pressed into her, capturing her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

Not knowing it would be the last time she would fall asleep in Scylla’s arms.

Not knowing they’d never have their special night together.

* * *

The following week, Raelle sat on the bus on the way back from a game against the high school one town over. She fiddled with her lacrosse stick, wondering what Scylla was up to. If she should wait till the next day to try to catch her or go over that night. It was already getting late, the match having to take place after school, and the bus ride long and slow because the roads were almost unnavigable with giant potholes and entire stretches of nothing but dirt and mounds of rocks.

When the bus finally reached the school parking lot, she jumped up, rushing off and toward the truck her dad let her borrow for the day so she wouldn't have to walk home after a grueling game. 

Starting it up and kicking it into gear, she ignored the check engine light and that it was almost out of gas, turning the wheel and rumbling off toward the Bennet residence. 

Maybe she could sweet talk Scylla into a walk around the neighborhood. A quick stroll around town.

Try to gauge what color her dress would be for their date night, because, supposedly, if one wanted to wear a tie, it should match their date’s dress. 

She wondered if Scylla would like it if she wore a tie.

Ties were fancy, right? 

She hadn’t seen Scylla all day, actually, now that she really thought about it. It bothered her, and she found herself slightly worried, but she tried to shrug it off. Scylla had her own life. And, she was busy with a big project in her English class.

Though, she hadn't seen Porter, either.

Which was never a problem in her book.

A small blessing from the goddess.

He had seemed even shadier than usual lately. 

She eased around the corner, the old truck creaking as it hit Scylla’s street.

The first sign something was truly wrong were the flashing lights of cop cars.

They were parked around the Bennet house.

Raelle slammed on the brakes, sending the truck to a screeching halt and her equipment plummeting to the floor.

The cops were surrounding Scylla’s house.

Eyes wide, panic bubbling in her belly, she wrenched the door open and fell out, scrambling to her feet and sprinted to the home.

“Hey! Stop!” a stern voice shouted as she ducked past the cars and darted around the uniforms standing about.

She ignored them.

Out of nowhere, rough hands grabbed her, swinging her down and slamming her to the ground.

“I said stop.” the voice ordered. A knee shoved into the middle of her back, forcing her into the unforgiving blacktop. 

Bits of gravel dug into Raelle’s face, a shard of broken glass slicing across her jaw. She winced, gritting her teeth at the burning cuts, feeling something wet coat half of her face, “Get off me.”

“Don’t move.” Another voice ordered, “Who are you?”

The knee drove further into her, stabbing the air out of her lungs and forcing the glass deeper into her skin. She couldn’t hold in the tiny cry of pain as she saw a red puddle leak out onto the pavement.

“That’s the Collar kid.” a third voice joined in gruffly.

“Collar?”

“Yeah, Edwin’s daughter. ‘Nother witch.”

The knee disappeared, and she was harshly turned over, the back of her head smacking the ground.

A face loomed over her, hardened and full of unspoken power, “Who is in the house?”

Raelle glared up at the woman, seeing the black uniform that didn’t look like her mom’s. That looked like the ones she saw on posters.

Military police.

The army was there.

Shit.

Raelle bit back her fear, pushed down every ounce of dread seeping like ice into her veins, and sneered at the woman, “Get the hell off me.”

She had to find Scylla.

Warn her.

Where were her parents? Were they ok?

Was Scylla ok?

The woman lifted her up by her shoulders before slamming her back into the ground, “Who else is in the house?”

Raelle’s vision blurred, “Don’t know nothin’.”

“We have two bodies. Resisted arrest. One initiated a physical altercation, attempted to injure an officer.” another witch stood over Raelle’s head, reporting succinctly, stoically. 

Raelle felt like she was going to throw up.

Bile burned the back of her throat. Black spots dotted her vision.

The Bennets wouldn’t fight.

They didn’t like to fight.

They were damn dodgers.

“Self defense. This is what happens when dodgers...traitors...refuse to honor their duty.” the woman holding Raelle down nodded. She returned her focus to the teenager, “Was there anyone else in this house?”

Oh goddess.

Oh goddess.

Was Scylla ok?

Where was Scylla?

Two bodies.

Two people were dead.

Goddess, no.

Tears burned her eyes, and her entire body began to shake. 

She couldn't breathe.

She twisted, trying to escape, to see. 

Was Scylla ok?

What was happening?

The first stretcher rolled out, bumping along carelessly, the body covered, but she could make out a tuft of long curly hair as the sheet sagged down.

The second body wore Mr. Bennet’s boots.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were dead.

“Look at me.” Raelle was thrown back onto the ground, her teeth rattling as her head snapped back. “What are you doing here?”

“Saw...saw lights.” Raelle felt blood pool in her mouth from where she bit her tongue. “Didn’t know what was happenin’.” Her mind was drowsy, bolts of pain seizing her head.

The woman glared at her, “Do not lie to me, girl.”

Raelle spat out a mouthful of blood, the red liquid trickling down her chin and staining her teeth. 

The woman abruptly stood up, dragging Raelle to her feet, “Collar. What’s your age?”

“F-Fifteen.”

“Show me your ID.”

Raelle spat another mouthful of blood, “I’m fifteen. I don’t have a license yet.”

“You’re driving without a license?”

“Arrest me.” 

The woman got in her face, “I’ll have you thrown in prison for the rest of your life. Do not lie to me, child. Was there anyone else in this house? Who is supposed to be here?”

“Don’t know.” She wobbled on her feet, dizzy, “That’s your damn job.”

She tossed Raelle back to the ground, “Underage driving. I smell alcohol on her breath. Underage drinking. Drinking and driving.” 

The local cop cleared his throat awkwardly, “We don’t really do much about that around here.”

They’d have to arrest the whole town, if they did.

The woman stared at him as she spoke, “What’s your full name, girl?”

Raelle felt like giving her the finger and telling her to go to hell, but she wasn’t even sure she could lift her hand, let alone stand on her own right now, the world was spinning so much, “Raelle Collar.”

“Raelle Collar, this will be noted on your file at Fort Salem for when you take the oath.”

“Splendid.”

“Mother’s name?”

Raelle locked her jaw, ignoring the lightning hot pain that ricocheted up her face and caused her neck muscles to seize. 

A hand wrapped around the neckline of Raelle’s shirt, lifting her upper body off the ground. “Collar - mother’s rank and name.”

“Sgt. Willa Collar.” she choked out, one side of her face feeling like it was on fire. 

The officer unceremoniously dropped her back to the floor. She stepped over Raelle like she was a bothersome piece of litter and walked away, “Be sure you stay out of trouble, Collar. We will be watching.” Her voice drifted as she left, “Who has the Ramshorns’ files?”

Raelle groaned as her head pounded, coughing as blood slipped down her throat. 

They hadn’t found Scylla. 

Where was Scylla?

How had they found them?

What happened?

Who the hell were the Ramshorns?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for a much longer multi-chapter fic. Might continue if the muses keep screaming and you all want it. Otherwise, this is it and we shall return to our normal rotation of a bajillion different MFS fics.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are most welcome. I love to know what you all think and if you're enjoying any of the stories I'm putting out there.


End file.
